The Call Came At 5:00
by earth-phoenix-rising
Summary: The pilots all learn the war is over, and deal with it in their own way.  It goes through the process of all 5, each with their own POV. (Oh, and though this was unintentional, it has become somewhat 1+2/2+1, 3+4/4+3.)
1. Heero

Disclaimer: Gundam wing does not belong to me blah blah don't sue blah blah I own nothing blah blah…  
  
Summary: The boys learn the war is over, and all deal with it in their own way. The first part is Heeros POV. Thus, this is how Heero reacts to the news.  
  
  
  
The call came at 5:00 pm.  
  
I had just entered the kitchen for dinner when it rang. I saw out of the corner of my eye Quatre jump slightly. That was understandable. We hardly ever get calls; the only ones that could possibly know would be Sally Po or the Doctors. Neither one calls us very often. We often discussed why we even had a phone, but in the end we'd always decide that it was just for emergencies. My own thought was that if we ever needed to use the phone the emergency was so bad it wouldn't matter anymore.  
  
Duo entered the kitchen on the second ring. Looking at all of us just staring at the phone as if we'd never seen one before he laughed. Pushing past me he went and picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" There was silence for a while. Then Duo nodded.  
  
"Okay." He hung up. He then calmly went over and switched on the small black and white TV we had in the kitchen and switched it to the news. There was Relena, talking about peace again. I almost droned her speech out, but why would someone call us to tell us to listen for no good reason. I turned to Duo, who was leaning against the counter.  
  
"Who called?"  
  
"Sally." We all nodded. The black and white Relena spoke on.  
  
"It has been a long and hard war. And now I pleased to announce that as a result of the peace meetings between White Fang, the colonies, and all Earth factions, we have all agreed to lay down our weapons and end the war. The war is over. I repeat, everyone, the war is over." We heard the clapping of the people who were there with her. Everyone in the kitchen silent. Wufei leaned over and switched the TV off. There was a moment of silence where no one seemed to be able to talk. It was broken by Duos laugh.  
  
"So the war is over, huh? Never figured I'd live to see that." I could see the others nod. Quatre looked around.  
  
"I always hoped it would come…but now that it has I admit I have no clue what to do." I shrugged.  
  
"I think that's something we have to figure out on our own." They all nodded again. I looked around then turned to leave the kitchen. Quatre called out after me,  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To figure things out on my own."  
  
I heard the others make movement as they all left the kitchen too. I went into the room Duo and I shared, and laid down on my bed. Closing my eyes I though of what this meant. It meant that I was no longer called upon to fight. That meant I nothing to do anymore. And that made me…useless.  
  
As I was reflecting Duo came in. I heard him go the closet. I opened my eyes to see him slinging on his jacket.  
  
"Going somewhere?" He smiled.  
  
"Yeah…gonna go celebrate by having some fun at the local bar. Wanna come?" I shook my head.  
  
"I think I'll just lie here." Duo nodded and laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I'll probably be doing a lot of that before the nights out. Anyway…see you later." With that and a small wave he was out the door. I heard him clomp down the stairs, call to the others that he was going out, and leave. I closed my eyes again and continued reflecting.  
  
I was useless. There was no other way around it. I was made to fight, to kill. Raised by an assassin to become a gundam pilot. My entire life had been one of death. Death was my gift. Duo may call himself Shinigami, and perhaps he was. But I was the one that killed. I took life without a second glance and never gave a second thought to my own. A part of me had hoped that it would be the end of me.  
  
But it never was.  
  
I guess I was so used to Death that it refused to come near me. Perhaps I was a child of death, given life to take life. But that didn't matter now. My gift of death could no longer be used now that there was peace. And that meant I had no place in the world.  
  
Useless.  
  
The word kept repeating in my mind, perhaps because I accepted that I was.  
  
Useless.  
  
I had no future. I had nothing I could do with my life. I was 15 and already I had reached my retirement. There was nothing that could make my life better. I had no alternative life that I could lead. No home to go back to. No family. My only real "friends" were the other pilots, and there was really no way we would stay together after this.  
  
Useless.  
  
I don't know how long I lied there thinking, but I heard someone come up the stairs and go to their room. I suspected it was Wufei. Didn't really matter. He had some purpose. He had to stop injustice. I couldn't even to that. I was fighting for freedom, but was it really justice? I shook my head and got into a sitting position. An idea formed in my head.  
  
I quietly made my way down the stairs. It helped that my bedroom was the closest to them. Without making a sound I made my way to the kitchen and back without alerting anyone to my presence. Quatre and Trowa seemed to be talking to each other on the couch. They were too wrapped up in their conversation to notice me. Probably for the best.  
  
I got back to my room, which had a connecting bathroom. I entered it, and stood next to the sink. I help out the small knife I had gotten from the kitchen in one hand and turned my other one palm up and bent my hand back as to get at my wrist better. With a quick swipe I felt the pinpricks of pain. Looking down I saw that I had done a good job. A cut now ran from my wrist to halfway to my elbow. Blood was swelling and started to run off my arm. I stared at the cut. The knife felt heavy in my other hand as I watched the life run out of me. Looking at the blood I realized that the blood of killer was rising from my veins. And it was my life dripping onto the floor. I almost smiled. The killer was killing himself. How ironic.  
  
I switched the knife to the other hand. I was about to make the second cut someone charged into the room and made straight for the bathroom. Which was where I was. I didn't think to move, to try and hide the fact that I was killing myself. But it was too soon before Duo came barreling into the bathroom and I could tell by the way he was acting, very drunk. He took one look at me, at the cut, at the knife, and merely said  
  
"Oh." 


	2. Duo

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this for every chapter? Anyway, GW belongs to people who are not me, as much as I wish to own the rights to Duo. *Evil smile* Anyway…  
  
Summary: Okay, if you read the last chapter then you know that Heero is dealing by not dealing. What about Duo? Read and find out.  
  
The call came at 5.  
  
I was just heading down the stairs for dinner. I was the last one, but I had to finish a chapter in the book I was reading. So I felt I had good reason. I was about there when the phone rang. By the second ring I was in the kitchen. Everyone was staring at it as if it has the plague or something. I laughed. Pushing past Heero I went into the room to answer it.  
  
"Hello?" The voice of Sally greeted me on the other line.  
  
"Hey. Turn to channel 12. I think you might want to see this." I nodded.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Bye." I heard a click and then a dial tone. I put the phone down and walked over to the small black and white TV set we kept in the kitchen. Flipping it on to the right channel, I leaned against the counter. Relena came on, giving on of her speeches. Heero turned to me.  
  
"Who called?"  
  
"Sally." They nodded as Relena went on. I admit I have a respect for the girl, but she can get annoying at times. I usually don't pay much attention to her speeches, but Sally must have wanted us to pay attention so I listened.  
  
"It has been a long and hard war. And now I pleased to announce that as a result of the peace meetings between White Fang, the colonies, and all Earth factions, we have all agreed to lay down our weapons and end the war. The war is over. I repeat, everyone, the war is over." Clapping ensued from the other side of the TV. Wufei went and turned it off. We all sat there in silence. All of a sudden I laughed.  
  
"So the war is over, huh? Never figured I'd live to see that." I down at the table as heard Quatre reply.  
  
"I always hoped it would come…but now that it has I admit I have no clue what to do." I had to admit I agreed with him. Heero shrugged.  
  
"I think that's something we have to figure out on our own." We nodded. Heero then turned and left. I stared at his retreating figure. How very Heeroish. Quatre called out after him.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To figure things out on my own," came back Heeros' reply. I chuckled. Once again, how Heeroish. I looked at the others. They all looked around. Quatre moved to one of the cupboards.  
  
"I think I need some tea. Anyone want any?" I shook my head.  
  
"Nah…I need something a bit stronger." It was my turn to leave the kitchen and head up to the bedroom Heero and I shared.  
  
When I got there Heero was lying on his bed, eyes closed. With a shrug I went to the closest and found my favorite jacket. Just as I was putting it on he opened his eyes.  
  
"Going somewhere?" I smiled.  
  
"Yeah…gonna go celebrate by having some fun at the local bar. Wanna come?" He shook his head. I figured as much.  
  
"I think I'll just lie here." I nodded and laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I'll probably be doing a lot of that before the nights out. Anyway, see you later." I waved a little bit and went down the stairs. I yelled to the others I was going out and left into the cool night. I jumped in my beat up car and made my way to town and towards the bar.  
  
It was slow when I came it. After all, it was only about 5. I looked around, went up to the bartender and ordered a hard drink. Giving me a skeptical look, as if he thought I couldn't hold my liquor, he poured me a small glass. Which I swallowed in one gulp.  
  
"Another." He complied. Again, I swallowed in one gulp. After this process happened a few times he gave in and handed me the entire bottle. With a satisfied smile I watched as more and more people entered the bar. It wasn't long before the music was playing loudly, the people were dancing loudly, and even the drinks seemed loud. I had already finished the bottle when a young woman came up and asked to dance. I almost laughed, but I accepted. She was dancing with death, and she had no idea. And more than that, I realized, she was flirting with death. That almost made me laugh again, but out of respect I didn't.  
  
And I danced. And danced. And I drank a lot too. I wanted to forget that I was no longer a gundam pilot. That my title had been stripped away from me. But after the second bottle and almost an hour of dancing I didn't care about much of anything except it felt like was I was going to hurl all over the place. I quickly paid, said good-bye, and left.  
  
The fresh night air greeted me. I was halfway to my car when I bent over and threw-up. I supposed if I had been thinking rationally that would have bothered me. I also suppose that if I were thinking rationally I wouldn't have driven.  
  
But I wasn't exactly thinking rationally.  
  
So I got into the car, still feeling very sick to my stomach. I managed to fumble out my keys.  
  
"My god I'm gonna have one hell of hangover," I mumbled to myself. I put the keys in ignition and started the car. I guess I should have noticed that I shouldn't drive when the first thing I did was back up into another car. But I didn't care. I just wanted to go home, throw up a couple times, and fall asleep. Things would better in the morning. Maybe in the morning I would wake up and have this all be a dream. Part of me wanted it to be a dream. Part of me still wanted to be gundam pilot. But I tried to ignore that part. The war was over. Good stuff. Now what?  
  
I was driving way to fast, I suppose. And not really paying attention to where I was going. I'm not the best driver anyway. The others don't like me driving because I'm too reckless. And now I was drunk. The rational part of my brain should have been crying out in protest. But I think the rational part of my brain was drunk too.  
  
I don't think I actually realized I had crashed into a tree until after the fact. One minute I was driving along and the next minute the front of my car was implanted into a tree on the side of the road. I opened the door and fell out of the car. I managed to get up by holding onto the side of the car, and when I saw the damage I did the only thing I could think to do.  
  
"Damn," was the only thing I could say. And then I threw up again. I decided I would need breath mints. Thinking there was some in the car I reached inside. Success! I popped the breath mint into my mouth. Then I started walking home. That seemed like the best option.  
  
It was only a mile or so to the house, but I was drunk so it took me a little longer than it normally would have. The good side is that I became a little less drunk, but that wasn't saying much. I was still drunker than I had ever been in my entire life. Finally I made it back. I opened the door, and the warmth inside made me feel flushed. Ignoring all else, not that there was much to ignore, I made my way up the stairs and into my room. The bathroom light was on and I couldn't see Heero. I made my way to the bathroom, not because I wondered if that was where Heero was, but because that's where the toilet was. But when I looked inside a not so happy sight greeted me.  
  
Where I had decided to get drunk, Heero decided to die.  
  
I saw the blood on the floor, and flowing from his wrist. I said the only thing I could think to say through my drunken shock.  
  
"Oh."  
  
End notes: More cliff hangers…hehe….but never fear, this will be resolved. For all those curious, the way I'm going to handle this is all the pilots go through there thing with their own POV, but to save repetition the conclusion to each of their stories will be 3rd person. So this will be concluded…one way or another! 


	3. Trowa

Disclaimer: Once again, the GW boys/show don't belong to me. You can sue me, but since I'm putting thing nice disclaimer here it won't do you much good.  
  
  
  
The call came at 5:00  
  
I was in the kitchen with Wufei and Quatre. Heero was just joining us. When it came Quatre was just picking up a plate. He jumped and for a minute I thought he would drop it. But Quatre has better composer than that. We all stared at the phone, I guess we were so unused to calls. Duo entered around the second ring. He gave laughed a little, then went to go pick it up.  
  
"Hello?" There was a silence. Then Duo nodded.  
  
"Okay." He put down the phone and went over to the little black and white TV and turned it on. Flipping it past a few channels he stopped it when the face Relena came on. As opposed the other pilots, I have really no feelings towards the girl. Duo I know finds her somewhat annoying, Wufei of course just thinks of her as an onna, Quatre likes her, and Heero I have no clue. I respect her and her ideals, but other than that she is just another person. But she was giving a speech. I figured this must be important, so I listened. Before Relena really began to speak Heero asked Duo who called.  
  
"Sally." We all nodded as the speech began.  
  
"It has been a long and hard war. And now I pleased to announce that as a result of the peace meetings between White Fang, the colonies, and all Earth factions, we have all agreed to lay down our weapons and end the war. The war is over. I repeat, everyone, the war is over." Clapping sounded from the large audience. Wufei turned the TV off. There was silence while the new sunk in. Then Duo laughed.  
  
"So the war is over, huh? Never figured I'd live to see that." The others nodded. Quatre spoke then.  
  
"I always hoped it would come…but now that it has I admit I have no clue what to do." I shrugged. I knew it would be hard but there was only one thing to do.  
  
"I think that's something we have to figure out on our own." The other pilots nodded at my comment. Then Heero turned abruptly to leave. Quatre called out after him.  
  
"To figure things out on my own." Duo chuckled. For another moment we were all in silence again. Then Quatre moved over to the cupboard where he kept his tea.  
  
"I think I need some tea," he said. "Anyone else want some?" I nodded, but Wufei and Duo shook their heads.  
  
"I think I need something a bit stronger." He then left to follow Heero to their room. Wufei shook his head.  
  
"That baka." He turned to leave to kitchen.  
  
"Where are you going," I asked him.  
  
"To the gardens." I nodded and sat down at the table. Quatre sat across from me, and neither of us talked while the tea was getting ready. Then the tea kettle went off, and he poured us both a cup. Handing me mine he sat down again. After a few more minutes of absolute silence that was interrupted only by Duo calling out that he was leaving, Quatre got up.  
  
"I need to go for a walk." I nodded and he left. After he was gone I sat there, thinking about my future. I realized that there was only one thing for me to do. I got up and went to the phone, and dialed in a number I knew by heart.  
  
"The Colonies Circus speaking." It was Cathy's voice.  
  
"It's Trowa." She squealed in excitement.  
  
"Trowa! Hey! I suppose you heard the news?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Great! Are you going to come back and work full time? The lions miss you."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Great Mr. Monosyllabic. When are you coming back?" I thought for a little while. I would need some time to pack, though I didn't have all that much stuff. And then the quick good-byes, for I didn't expect them to go on for very long. The major thing would be to get rid of Heavyarms. I felt a pang at the thought. Although Heavyarms was a machine of mass destruction, he also felt like an old friend, the one thing that knew me best. Then I heard Cathy laughing.  
  
"So are you even coming back to this conversation?"  
  
"Yes. About a week."  
  
"Okay then. See you later Trowa!"  
  
"Bye." We both hung up. Now that my future was assured for me, there wasn't much left for me to do tonight. I went out to living room and sat on the couch facing the unlit fireplace. I thought about the war.  
  
I had my feelings and opinions on it, even though I never spoke. It was stupid. It served no purpose except to prove who was stronger. The meek are never allowed to inherit, as good as rulers as they might be. But now that the war was over, that would change. At least that's what I hoped.  
  
I also went over my time as an OZ solider. I went undercover to not only get an inside look at the enemy, but maybe to learn about myself. I have, after all, no past. Not that anyone knows of. I thought that if anyone could tell me who I was, OZ might have the resources. Of course it was hard, having to blow up Deathscythe. And it was hard having to act like I was one of the enemy. But all that seemed moot now. The war was over. Had we even helped? None of us had seen this coming, or if any of the others had they never let on. So all that work…all that killing…all that suffering. Had it been for nothing? 10 years from now, when people look back on the war, how will they think of the use of Gundams in the war? Approval? Disapproval? Will they even remember?  
  
Of course they will. How can a weapon of mass destruction just fade? Maybe they will know more at that point. Maybe they will know less. In the history books, will the pilots been known? Of course everyone knows about Zeches, he is famous. But will they know about the rest of that? Will they know who I am?  
  
Will they care?  
  
I don't know how long I sat there on the couch, just thinking. Before long I heard the front door open. It seemed to be Quatre, judging by the footfalls. Duo, I suspected, would be coming in very drunk. I heard Quatre enter the kitchen and talk on the phone. I couldn't hear what he was saying, it was muffled, but I had a good idea.  
  
Not long after he came into the living room and sat with me, also staring into the nonexistent flame.  
  
"Going back to the circus?" I nodded.  
  
"Are you going back to the company?" I saw him nod out of the corner of my eye. I heard someone softly behind us, but they seemed to be going to the kitchen and back up the stairs. I assumed it was Heero, but I didn't really pay attention. I was once again thinking about the war. Wufei came in and nodded slightly in acknowledgement before he went up the stairs.  
  
Not long after that I heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs. I assumed they were Heeros, and I didn't pay all that much attention. Not long after that Duo came back. I could almost smell the alcohol from here, but he didn't seem to notice us and I didn't care.  
  
Quatre seemed unusually silent. Usually we talk about a lot of things. The war, things like that. Recently we had begun to talk about our past and ourselves. I turned to him to speak, but he spoke first.  
  
"So what do we do now?"  
  
End Notes: My I like cliffhangers. No one is dying, true, but still. Stay tuned for more! Oh, and though I hate to beg, please review. 


	4. Quatre

Disclaimer: You all know the tune. Sing along! *sings* I don't own Gundam Wing! Don't try to sue me! I have nothing! Yeah! Get jiggy with it.  
  
The call came at 5:00  
  
I jumped slightly, and was embarrassed because Trowa, Heero, and Wufei had seen me. But none of them commented. In fact, none of them did anything. Of course, I didn't do anything either. I was to surprised. We hardly ever get calls, and I was fairly relaxed. So it caught me completely off guard. Then Duo entered, and laughed before going over and picking it up.  
  
  
  
"Hello?" There was a pause. Then he nodded.  
  
"Okay." Without a word Duo went a turned the TV on. Flipping it to a news channel the face of Relena greeted us. I quite like her; she is honorable, noble, and brave. A bit obsessive perhaps, but all around a nice girl. She was about to start her speech when Heero turned to Duo.  
  
"Who called?"  
  
"Sally." I nodded, and I noticed the others did the same. Then Relena started speaking.  
  
"It has been a long and hard war. And now I pleased to announce that as a result of the peace meetings between White Fang, the colonies, and all Earth factions, we have all agreed to lay down our weapons and end the war. The war is over. I repeat, everyone, the war is over." I heard the clapping but all of a sudden everything seemed surreal. It was as if I had fallen into some strange dream. Wufei turned the TV off. After a few minutes I heard Duo comment about how he never expected to live to see the end of the war. I suppose it was a joke, but Duo put no humor into it.  
  
"I always hoped it would come." I responded. "But now that it has I admit I have no clue what to do." They all nodded. Trowa spoke up.  
  
"I think that's something we have to figure out on our own." Heero then turned and left. I called out after him.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To figure things out on my own." Duo laughed a bit. I moved to the cupboard.  
  
"I think I need some tea. Anyone else want some?"  
  
"I think I need something a bit stronger." With a smile he was gone to follow Heero up the stairs.  
  
"That baka." Wufei shook his head at Duos response. He then also turned to leave. Trowa asked him where he was going, to which Wufei responded the gardens. Trowa sat down at the table and I joined him until the teakettle sang. I poured some for Trowa and myself, and then sat back down. There was so much I wanted to say, so much that wanted to coming pouring out. The war was over. And part of me wanted to scream with a mixture of happiness, confusion, and in some way, sadness. I wondered about the sadness inside of me. I heard Duo call out that he was leaving. Trowa said nothing. Of course, I wasn't even attempted conversation. I finished my tea and announced that I was going outside for a walk. He nodded and I left.  
  
As I stepped out into the cold I just stood there to take a few breaths. I noticed the car was gone. Duo had taken it to go get drunk. Part of me thought perhaps he had the right idea. But I pushed that away. Ignoring this by getting drunk was not the way to go. I started to walk. I didn't go anywhere, and never got to far from the house. But I needed to think.  
  
Why was there sadness? It added to the complete unreality of the situation. I should be happy. The pointless and bloody war was over. And I could even understand the confusion. How had this happened so suddenly? One minute the war was waging full scale, and the next there was peace? It didn't make much sense. Then I noticed that we hadn't had as many missions recently. Could this peace been happening for a while now but we just hadn't noticed? Had we been that blind as to not realize that the thing we were working for was coming?  
  
As I walked I finally figured out what the sadness. A big part of me that I hadn't even realized was there wanted so badly to end the war. To be able to say that when all was said and done, I helped save more lives than I killed. That I, with the others, had stopped the bloodshed. But the war had ended without me. I had done everything I had been told to do, but it had never been enough. And here I was, a warrior with no war to fight.  
  
There was also an underlying disappointment. Disappointment that I hadn't helped to end the war. Disappointment in myself for not being able to do more. In not being able to see this coming. In the people that had started the war because they killed so many people. There was so much I just wanted to let go of. Feelings I knew I shouldn't be feeling. There were selfish. I had no right to want to end the war. If the war was to end like that, how many more would have been killed? This was at least the bloodshed would stop. That I was happy about. I killed so much, but I never liked it. So I wouldn't miss being a gundam pilot. In theory. Not many people understand that when you pilot a gundam, it's not about being in a weapon of mass destruction. It's like being in the embrace of a friend that only wants to protect and save you. Of course, it helps to ignore that you are killing so many. For a time I taught myself to go onto autopilot when the killing was about to begin so I wouldn't have to remember. But then I realized that it wasn't fair to the people I killed to ignore their deaths. Of course, it wasn't fair to kill them either.  
  
With a sigh I got up to move back to the house. I entered it, and went to the phone in the kitchen. It was time to go on with my future. The phone rang before someone picked it up.  
  
"Winner Residence."  
  
"Hey. It's Quatre." There was an excited laugh.  
  
"Quatre! Hey! What's up?"  
  
"I suppose you heard about the war. Or lack thereof?"  
  
"Yes! I was wondering if you were going to call." I was speaking to Chantelle, one of my sisters. I suppose some people would wonder how I could tell the difference between all of my sisters' voices, but I knew.  
  
"Yeah," she replied. "I'm guessing you feel it's time to take over the company?"  
  
"Yes. I'll need help though. I don't know to much about running a company." Chantelle laughed.  
  
"We'll help you."  
  
"Thanks. How are the others?"  
  
"Well, Bonnie and Jessie are doing well. Rachell is being, well, Rachell, Hollie is traveling." She then went down the list and told me how all of my sisters are doing. For a girl who can't name the seven dwarfs from that ancient fairy tale, naming all my sisters is an impressive feat. After she had finished we arranged a date for me to officially begin as head of the company. Then we said our good-byes and went to the living room.  
  
Trowa was sitting there, and I went to sit next to him.  
  
"Going back to circus?" He nodded.  
  
"Going back to the company?" I nodded also. It appeared that we both had out futures ready. I was going to become the head of one of the biggest companies on Earth or the colonies, and he was to become a clown. I almost laughed. Here we were, absolute equals. And then we would leave, and all of a sudden our social standing would be wildly different. I would always think of him as equal though, I would think of all of the pilots as equal. We all may become totally different social standing, and nothing could ever shake my feeling that we were equal.  
  
Wufei came in while I was thinking. Then I thought I heard footsteps behind me, but I didn't feel they mattered. After some more time passed Duo came in and headed upstairs. I then realized that we had been sitting in silence. Usually we talk.but I we were so caught up in thinking that I guess we forgot to talk. He turned to me as if to speak, but I spoke first.  
  
"So what do we do now?"  
  
End note: Okay.all that's left is Wufei and then the conclusions! And just so you know.the names of Quatres' sisters I made up. I don't know all there names. Not even sure if anyone knows all there names. But yes.not to much longer now! 


	5. Wufei

Disclaimer: Okay.yeah.don't own gundam wing. Just using them for my own amusement.  
  
The call came at 5:00.  
  
Quatre jumped. That was understandable. The house was fairly quiet until them. I nearly jumped, and I like to think that besides maybe Trowa, I have the best composer out of all the pilots. We all looked at the phone. I hoped that it was a wrong number and that whoever was calling would just hang up after a little while. If someone was calling us then I wasn't sure I really wanted to know why. But then Duo came in, laughed, and went over to the phone.  
  
"Hello?" The listened, then nodded.  
  
"Okay." He turned on the TV. I had really no idea why we had the small black and white TV in the kitchen, but it never got in way and for the most part it was ignored. As he flicked it I wondered who had called and why. I'm sure similar thoughts were running through the minds of the other pilots. Heero asked who had called, to which Duo replied Sally. Interesting. I wonder what she wanted. It was soon reveled as Relena Peacecraft began a speech on the TV. I must admit there is something about the girl that makes me give her some respect. My only problem with her is that she is like so many non-violent leaders before. But, in my opinion, she could take a leaf out of Gandhi's book. He was possibly the greatest leader history has every known. And the big thing that makes Gandhi and Relena different was that Gandhi was willing to sacrifice everything for what he believed in. And he inspired others to sacrifice as well.and that's what changed everything.  
  
But Relena was saying something, and it sounded important.  
  
"It has been a long and hard war. And now I pleased to announce that as a result of the peace meetings between White Fang, the colonies, and all Earth factions, we have all agreed to lay down our weapons and end the war. The war is over. I repeat, everyone, the war is over." At first I didn't really realize what was going on. I heard the clapping. It got on my nerves quickly, so I turned it off. There was silence, and then the others started talking. Duo said something, then Quatre responded. Trowa spoke, and then Heero left. More things were said. The Quatre offered tea. Duo made it clear that he was going to go get drunk, and left.  
  
"That baka." I shook my head and made to leave too.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To the gardens." The house we were currently at had a huge garden. I loved it. It was peaceful, and I figured at this point I needed peaceful. As an afterthought I grabbed my sword from where it had been leaning near the door. The night was cool, and the gravel path crunched underneath my feet as I made my way to the middle of the gardens. There was a large open space there, perfect for practicing with the sword. Practicing relaxes me and helps me think. So the war was finally over. After so much pointless bloodshed and now.it was over. I could be sad, I could be happy, I could have a full range of emotions. But I didn't. There was one thing I felt. One feeling that overcame all others.  
  
Relief.  
  
I had fought the war to stop injustice. And I had killed so many in the name. I never once looked back, either. I know the other pilots had their doubts at times. I know that they all probably had a slew of emotions raging inside of them. But I didn't. I only felt that relief that I could finally start living again.  
  
I know that being a gundam pilot was my job, my life. That I would probably die in the line of duty. And I never cared. I had to save the world from injustice. The others probably saw me as a freak that way. But I never cared. I knew that what I was fighting for, killing for, was right. I even enjoyed being a gundam pilot. It was freeing in so many ways. But now that the war was over, I could stop living that life. Fighting a war was no longer my duty. What my duty was now I had no idea. But that was something I had to find out.  
  
I stopped practicing with the sword and leaned up against a tree. Closing my eyes I though suddenly of Merian. I know we had married young, to young perhaps to truly love her. But yet I knew that given time I would have loved her. Once I was old enough to know what love was. I missed her horribly at times. She was beautiful, and almost completely perfect. She had a sense of honor, loyalty, and duty that I had never seen before. And never seen sense. Merian had been stronger than anyone I had ever known and the determination she possessed had inspired me greatly. She had been my reason for fighting. She is my sense of duty and honor.  
  
I know now that I love her. I have but a single picture of her. It was taken on our wedding day. She was in her best clothing, looking up at the false colony sky. Her eyes are a mystery in the picture, but she has a half smile on her face. It is the smile of someone who knows something, some secret that she will never tell. I sighed. Here it was, the war is over and all I can think of is my dead wife. The thing that I have been fighting for has finally come to pass and has left me frozen in its wake. I have nothing to do. No family to go back to, not even a home. No career. It's up to me to decide what to do with my life. An idea came to me, and I headed back inside. I saw Quatre and Trowa sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace. I nodded in acknowledgement and Trowa returned the nod. I headed upstairs to my room. Once inside I turned on my laptop. I knew that I was of Chinese decent, but I wanted to know more.  
  
I researched Chinas history, and found it to be one of the most respectable cultures that I have studied. They made quite a few mistakes, but all cultures do, and I couldn't quite agree with them become communists in the 20th century. I didn't know much about communism, but reading about it and the impact it had on China it seemed to cause more problems than it solved. But once they overcame that it flourished as one of the most powerful and respected countries history has ever known. I have honored to know that I came from such a noble decent.  
  
Now that I fully knew my past I started really thinking about what to do with my future. What could I do that would help in this new world of peace? What could make a difference, even just to one person? I looked at Merians picture again, asking her guidance. I talk to my gundam, why not to my dead wife? It makes as much sense as anything.  
  
And then I knew what I wanted to do.  
  
I started making travel arrangements right away. I became really excited, something had happened and now I knew what I wanted to do with the rest of my life. One way I could survive as a ex-gundam pilot. One way I could make a difference. One way I could help in this new world of peace. I wondered why I didn't see it before. I wanted to become a martial arts sensei in China. I wanted to teach people of all ages not only to fight, but the history and tradition of China. To teach them respect for all, honor for their life, and a sense of duty. To make people better by teaching them. That was the way I was going to make a difference. This was the way I was going to live.  
  
End Notes: So.what do you think? A little different.Wufei really took control of this. I didn't know what to expect.but I think I like the way Wufei turned out. So now I've done all the pilots.I can end, right? Nah.I won't do that to you guys. I still need to tie up some loose ends. 


	6. Heero and Duo

Disclaimer: Another one? Geeze.people are so picky. Anyway, GW does not belong to me. Happy?  
  
Heero stared at Duo and Duo stared at Heeros bleeding wrist. Even though he was drunk Duo realized that this was very bad. Heero made a move and Duo leapt at him. He grabbed the knife away from Heero, who was not expecting the lunge, and tossed it into the bedroom. It landed against the wall with a thunk. Duo grabbed Heeros wrist and saw how bad the cut was. He was getting more sober by the minute. He looked at Heero.  
  
"Be right back. Need to fix you up yes we do." Heero just stood there, almost shocked. Duo was ruining his plans. He was useless; he was no longer needed. He was about to say something when Duo came back in with an old white shirts and an ace bandage. He took Heeros wrist and tightly wrapped the shirt around the cut. Almost immediately blood shown on up against the white. Duo then wrapped around the ace bandage, even tighter than the shirt. Making sure that was safely secured he looked about at Heero.  
  
"Should stop the bleeding." Heero nodded. The Duo slapped him. Hard. "And Wufei calls me a baka. At least I don't try and kill myself." Duo grabbed Heeros good wrist and dragged him out of the bathroom. By the way he was acting it was obvious Duo was still drunk, he just became sober enough to do what he needed to do then become just as drunk as he was before. Duo pushed Heero onto the closest bed.  
  
"Lie down and shut up." Getting around to the other side he fell next to Heero.  
  
"Why are you lying down next to me," inquired Heero.  
  
"To make sure you don't get up to find that knife and try to finish the job."  
  
"Why did you save me?" Duo groaned.  
  
"Stop asking questions. I'm to drunk to answer. But I'm talking, so obviously I'm not drunk enough." Heero sighed.  
  
"Why can't you just let me finish what I started? I am useless."  
  
"Still to drunk to answer. But, if you insist, it's because I have this thing against letting my friends die. Especially for stupid reasons."  
  
"I'm useless."  
  
"And I'm all that helpful now that the war is over? At least I'm not self centered, selfish, cruel, and masochistic enough to attempt suicide." Heero looked over and glared at the drunken Duo.  
  
"I am not."  
  
"Yes, you are," Duo responded with a slur. "It's up to us to try and survive. Last time I checked, killing yourself was not a good survival tactic." Heero laughed. Duo was somewhat shocked to note that even though he was drunk, he could tell it was a real laugh.  
  
"Funny thing Duo. You only give good advise when you're drunk."  
  
"Yeah, well you only laugh after attempting suicide. Go figure. What good advise did I give?"  
  
"Surviving."  
  
"Oh. Okay. Yeah, getting drunk is better than dying."  
  
"Except for tomorrow, when you have a hangover and wish you were dead." Duo groaned.  
  
"Don't wake me up tomorrow. Wait a couple weeks. Months. Years." They both laughed then. "How's your wrist?"  
  
"It hurts."  
  
"No, really? I can't imagine why. How are you?"  
  
"I'll survive."  
  
"That's the important thing." Heero paused for a while before starting to speak again. Just before he spoke he looked up at Duo, who had passed out. Heero closed his eyes and let sleep take him. Maybe things wouldn't look better in the morning, but at least he'd now know what tomorrow morning would bring.  
  
End notes: Ha ha! Just the Quatre/Trowa conclusion, and epilogue, and then it's DONE! YAY! My first completed multipart! Go me! 


	7. Trowa and Quatre

Disclaimer: Okay dokey.GW, in it's entirety, does not belong to me. At all. Not even a tiny little bit. Sad.but hey, since I put this disclaimer here I can do anything I want with the boys. *evil laugh* Heh heh heh. Note: This comes directly after the whole Trowa/Quatre chapters. If you forget what happened, um.basically Trowa is going back to the circus and Quatre is going to the company.  
  
"So what do we do now?" The question hung in the air for some time before Trowa responded.  
  
"We go on. We live. We survive." Quatre nodded.  
  
"Of course we do. But what will we do with our Gundams? How will we function in society? How will we keep the fact that we were gundam soldiers a secret from the media? What about-"  
  
"Thing will work themselves out. There is no need to worry." Quatre smiled a bit.  
  
"I suppose you're right. But there are so many questions."  
  
"Not all questions were meant to be answered. And I don't have answers to the questions that do have them. Things will become clear in time. Trust in that." Quatre nodded.  
  
"I wish I could answer some questions. Things are so confusing." Trowa nodded.  
  
"I wonder what the others will do. You and I both have people waiting for us. But they don't. What will they do with their lives?"  
  
"We can ask tomorrow. Then at least some questions shall be answered." Quatre leaned forward, stretching a bit. Then he got up and went to a near window that looked over the dark back yard. His breath fogged up the window, and Quatre wiped the foggy part away with one hand, leaving a streak. The corners of his lips turned up into what was almost a smile, but then relaxed again. He looked back at Trowa, who was sitting on the couch looking at him.  
  
"It's a cold night tonight. We might see snow soon. Well, if we stay here, that is." Trowa got up and joined him at the window.  
  
"Who will stay here though?"  
  
"I can't imagine any of us staying. We are so used to movement, I don't think any of us could stand to be in one place to very long. That's the way we were conditioned and that's the way we've become."  
  
"It will be interesting to see how the others go about their lives."  
  
"Yes, it will at that. I can't see Heero ever stop being a gundam pilot at heart; it's too much of what he is. Perhaps, though with time."  
  
"It's in all of us, it will always be in all of us. Whatever we go on to do, whatever happens next. This isn't something we can just let go of now that it's not needed. No matter what others see us as, no matter what else we are called, we are and will always be gundam pilots." Quatre sighed.  
  
"I suppose you're right. I didn't want that to be true, I guess. I don't want to live the rest of my life a killer trained in art of mass destruction."  
  
"Just because that is what you were trained to doesn't mean that's what you have to do. All of us know how to kill, and we have killed. That doesn't mean it's what we have to keep doing." Quatre looked at him oddly.  
  
"You're being very talkative, much more so than usual. Why?"  
  
"As a way of proving a point. I was trained not to talk. But now I am talking. Just like even though we were trained to kill doesn't mean we have to any more."  
  
"Interesting way of proving your point. I don't think I've ever seen you this talkative."  
  
"We've had long talks before."  
  
"Yes, but those were mostly me talking with you throwing in good points now and then in as few words as possible." Trowa nodded.  
  
"True."  
  
"So will you keep talking like this?" Trowa shrugged.  
  
"Maybe." Quatre laughed and Trowa smiled. Quatre looked back out the window. A lot of things had changed tonight, some obvious changes that would affect everyone. But how many small things have changed, that no one would fully realize the affect it had on them? Quatre smiled. Perhaps the full measure of all that had changed would never be realized, but Quatre was confidant that in the end, it wasn't the measure of the change than mattered, but how they dealt with the change.  
  
End notes: Blurg blurg and more blurg.NOT my finest work. I had no clue how to end this.I don't know. It seems so.cheesy.to me. Anyway.just the epilogue left! 


	8. Epilogue

Disclaimer: *Moo-girl looks around* I own GW. It's mine, all mine. *Diana comes up and bops the moo-girl on the head* No, you don't. *She turns to the audience* Moo-girl has become slightly delusional, even more so than before. She does not actually own GW. Don't sue. Notes: Ha ha! The final installment in this epic series.or not. It's the first multi-part I've ever completed though! Go me. I hope you enjoyed it. Otherwise, I'll have failed my job of entertaining the masses. And that will make me sad and depressed and I'll write bad sappy fics. So I really do hope you enjoyed this. ^_~  
  
The next morning Duo entered the kitchen for breakfast. He was the last one down, and as he came in he cast a significant glance at the phone. The others laughed a bit at this, and they all sat down to eat. They were silent for the most part, all lost in their own thoughts. Finally Wufei spoke up.  
  
"I know where I am going, and what for. What about the rest of you?" Trowa and Quatre glanced at each other and Quatre smiled.  
  
"I'm going back to the company. It is my inheritance." Duo whistled.  
  
"So you'll become even more rich than you already are. Amazing. I suppose we'll be hearing lots about you." Quatre nodded with another smile.  
  
"Depending on how well I do."  
  
"Or how badly." They all laughed again.  
  
"That's way to true." Duo turned to Trowa.  
  
"So what are you doing?"  
  
"The circus."  
  
"Figured that."  
  
"And you, Wufei?"  
  
"I am going to China to teach its history and martial arts to people. Of course I will want to know more about it's history, I have the feeling I have barely scratched the surface of it."  
  
"Nice.I'll have to come visit you. China sounds like a fascinating place." Wufei smirked at Duo.  
  
"And a few things to learn about the martial arts."  
  
"Hey! I can fight just as well as you. Maybe not an official martial art, but I can hold my own."  
  
"Sure you can. Which is why you got captured so many times," responded Heero. Duo sighed.  
  
"Why don't we just sit here for the rest of our lives and make fun of poor little me? You all seem to have a good start already!" Trowa shook his head.  
  
"No."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
"We might run out of food." Everyone but Duo laughed. He groaned and put his head on the table.  
  
"Why do I even try?"  
  
"Don't know. Probably shouldn't." He nodded as much as he could with his head on the table. Quatre laughed a bit and turned to Heero.  
  
"What are you doing now that the war is over?" Heero was silent for a long time. Duo looked up at him, with a ghost of a smile on his face.  
  
"Planning on answering sometime this century?" Heero glared at him.  
  
"I don't know what I will do." Duo shrugged.  
  
"As good a answer as any."  
  
"What about you, Duo?" Duo laughed and leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Absolutely no clue. Maybe go back to L2, maybe reopen the church, maybe go back to the junkyard, maybe a lot of things. But I have no yes or no answer." There was a quiet pause before Quatre spoke.  
  
"Do you want to keep in touch? Seems like it would be such a pity to just leave today and leave each other forever." Trowa nodded.  
  
"I will try if others will." Duo grinned.  
  
"I'm in. Where would you guys be without me?"  
  
"In a lot less trouble. But without you there would hardly be anyone to tease, so I'm in," replied Wufei. Everyone looked at Heero, and he didn't responded immediately. Finally, after a few minutes, he spoke.  
  
"I had not planned on living to see the end of the war. I was trained that if I did live, then I was to leave and never come back to my formal life. To cut off all contact with everyone."  
  
"So that is what you shall do?"  
  
"No. I will keep in contact with all of you. Sometimes the past isn't meant to be buried, no matter how painful the past is." Every nodded and Duo laughed.  
  
"It will be harder than the war ending to break the bond between solders. Especially gundam pilots."  
  
"And I always thought it would take more effort than I was willing to give to get away from Duo!" Duo groaned and the others laughed.  
  
"As long as I provide entertainment."  
  
"That you do provide. Maybe you should be a stand up comedian. You can stand up and comedians can make fun of you."  
  
"Nah, then I could never stand up."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because everyone's a comedian!" They all laughed as the finished eating their breakfast. The war was over, but sometimes the bonds that people forge cannot be broken by a single phone call, no matter the importance of it.  
  
End notes: HA HA!!! I finished! YAY!! So yeah.what do you think? Hehe.I did it! I finished. If only ff.net would come back up.grr.oh well. At least I FINISHED!!!! Okay, now I don't think I've done this yet, but here is the customary plead. Please review and make me happy? *Hopeful look* It will inspire me to write more. If this is good thing.I'll leave that up to you! ^_^ 


End file.
